Magia Romana - Rebelde
by The Nova 6
Summary: Romano Falcone está a punto de experimentar lo que significa transgredir una norma. Potterverso expandido "Magia Romana". Este fic participa en el resto "Educando niños mágicos" del Foro de las Expansiones.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso pertenece a J. K. Rowling, los personajes y la idea de esta historia son míos.

* * *

**REBELDE**

* * *

Romano Falcone no era un niño que se asustara con facilidad. Desde que era muy pequeño había demostrado ser un niño muy imperturbable, sin importar cuál fuera la situación. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba asustado, y mucho. Se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con once niños más de su curso, en la Universidad de Trieste, aunque en esa ocasión se encontraba solo. Sentado encima de su cama, miraba al suelo mientras temblaba visiblemente y sollozaba sin poderse controlar. Sabía que iban a castigarle muy duramente, a pesar de su edad. El director de aquella institución, Emilio Varrone, era la inflexibilidad personificada, y jamás suavizaba los castigos que decidía imponer a un alumno. Y Romano apostaría cualquier cosa a que ahora mismo estaba dando la orden de aplicarle un correctivo. Y cada vez que el pequeño pensaba en aquella posibilidad, sentía auténtico pánico.

No pensaba que lo que había hecho fuera merecedor de una sanción demasiado severa. Simplemente se había extraviado mientras regresaba de su clase y, perdido por la Universidad, había acabado metiéndose en el despacho de un profesor, el cual lo había descubierto poco después. Entrar en los despachos docentes si su propietario no se encontraba dentro estaba prohibido, y así se lo había hecho saber Varrone, para después enviarlo a su habitación, de donde no saldría hasta que fueran a buscarlo.

Y en ese mismo momento, entró en la habitación una mujer joven, de pelo rubio ensortijado y ojos color azul turquesa, a la que el niño reconoció como una de sus cuidadoras. Todos los niños menores de diez años estaban a cargo de unas cuidadoras si eran incapaces de desenvolverse por sí solos, y les servían de guías en caso de no saber dónde ir, y les atendían en cualquier cosa que necesitaran. Aquella mujer se llamaba Flavia y era la más amable de todas, y posiblemente la única que quería de verdad a los niños de los que se ocupaba. Y entre ellos estaba Romano.

-Flavia, no me lleves con él -suplicó Romano, llorando en el pecho de la mujer cuando ésta se acercó a su cama-. Sólo me había perdido, yo no tengo la culpa.

-Lo sé, cariño -dijo Flavia, acariciándole la cara y sonriéndole-. Tranquilo, tu castigo será rápido. Me he asegurado de eso. Ven conmigo.

Le cogió de la mano, y Romano bajó de la cama, comenzando a caminar llevado por su cuidadora. Había dejado de sollozar compulsivamente, y se encontraba algo más tranquilo. Confiaba en Flavia. Todos los niños querían a Flavia y confiaban en ella. Por eso, cuando entró en el despacho de Emilio Varrone lo hizo bastante más relajado de lo que habría esperado. El director no se encontraba solo, había un profesor también. Era Francesco Amato, el tutor de primer curso y profesor de Historia.

-_Domine, _he traído a Romano Falcone -dijo Flavia, apretándole la mano en señal de apoyo, lo que hizo sonreír al niño. Emilio Varrone asintió, y se levantó de su silla. Era un hombre imponente, con el pelo castaño oscuro muy corto y unos ojos que parecían taladrar a cualquiera que los mirase fijamente. Romano se encogió un poco bajo su mirada.

-Retírate, Flavia -ordenó, y ella salió del despacho. Sin ella al lado, parte de los temores del niño volvieron a él, y notó que las manos comenzaban a temblarle-. Romano Falcone, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí?

-Sí -respondió, con un hilito de voz. El director carraspeó-. Q-quiero decir, sí, _D-Domine. _

-Muy bien. No perdamos tiempo entonces. Francesco Amato será testigo de tu castigo. ¿Cargos? -preguntó Varrone mirando al otro profesor. Amato era de los más veteranos, y tenía casi setenta años, y era de los pocos a los que el director no intimidaba.

-Intrusión en el despacho de un docente, concretamente, el mío -dijo el anciano, con voz cascada-. El alumno confesó que estaba allí porque se había perdido, no lo hizo de forma premeditada. Y yo mismo he corroborado eso.

-Procederemos con el castigo, entonces -sentenció Varrone, agitando su varita y haciendo aparecer una vara de madera larga y flexible-. Cinco azotes en las manos con esta vara. Romano Falcone, extiende los brazos con las palmas hacia arriba.

Al ver la vara, el niño se había vuelto a poner a temblar como una hoja. El castigo físico estaba permitido, y se rumoreaba que Varrone lo usaba con mucha frecuencia. Muchos niños de cursos superiores al suyo habían regresado llorando a sus habitaciones por el dolor que se les había infligido, y eso lo había visto Romano con sus propios ojos.

-Emilio, creo que deberías rebajar el castigo -intervino Francesco Amato-. Ten en cuenta que se trata de un niño de seis años. Y el atenuante por…

-Conozco el atenuante -le cortó el director, molesto por la interrupción-. Pero no será aplicado en este caso. Este niño recibirá el castigo íntegro.

Romano cerró los ojos fuertemente. Cinco, sólo eran cinco azotes, podía aguantar. O eso pensaba. El silbido de la vara cortando el aire le puso nervioso, y un segundo después, las palmas de sus manos recibieron el primer golpe de la vara. Se le escapó un chillido de dolor, sin que fuera capaz de evitarlo. Las manos se le pusieron rojas, y se le saltaron las lágrimas. Aun así, no bajó los brazos. El segundo golpe le hizo volver a gritar y a estremecerse. Quiso suplicar que se detuviese, pero obligó a su boca a mantenerse cerrada. El tercer golpe le dolió mucho más. No quería abrir los ojos para no ver el estado en el que estarían sus manos, ya las notaba ardiendo. Y aún quedaban dos golpes más. Sorprendentemente, le dolieron menos, ya que se le habían insensibilizado un poco las manos, y cuando Emilio Varrone anunció que el castigo había terminado e hizo desaparecer la vara, Romano abrió los ojos.

Sus manos estaban rojas y le ardían, y cuando se frotó una contra la otra para tratar de aliviar el dolor, le dieron pinchazos en ambas. Lloraba por el dolor, pero se alegró de haber podido mantenerse callado, con excepción de los gritos.

-Ha terminado. Puedes marcharte -le dijo el director. Romano se dio rápidamente la vuelta y abandonó el despacho, viendo a Flavia en el pasillo. Al parecer la mujer le había esperado. Se inclinó con una sonrisa sobre el niño y le pidió que le enseñase las manos.

-M-me duelen mucho -gimoteó el pequeño. Flavia le cogió ambas manos y se las envolvió con las suyas. Una tenue luz blanca brilló durante un momento en el punto en el que hacían contacto, y luego se apagó. La cuidadora retiró las manos y Romano, con sorpresa, vio que ya no le ardían ni le dolían, simplemente estaban un poco enrojecidas.

-Esto será nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Flavia, guiñándole un ojo. Romano casi se lanzó a abrazarla.

-Gracias, Flavia -murmuró. Ella le abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente, con su eterna sonrisa en la cara.

-No hay de qué. Ven, te llevaré de vuelta a tu dormitorio.

Romano asintió y se dejó llevar de nuevo, mucho más tranquilo y feliz. Se limpió las lágrimas y sorbió fuerte. De no ser por Flavia, lo habría pasado mucho peor. Por eso la quería tanto.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el primer fic sobre mi expansión Magia Romana, para el reto "Educando niños mágicos" del Foro de las Expansiones. He querido hacer hincapié en una característica concreta de la educación de los magii romani. Espero que les guste.


End file.
